


In The Stars

by xXFanGirl23Xx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I swear I wasn't influenced by Rogue One while writing this, One Shot, Star Wars Secret Santa Exchange 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFanGirl23Xx/pseuds/xXFanGirl23Xx
Summary: For the Secret Santa 2016 on tumblr, written for topsmuggler
Han promises that Ben will never be alone.





	

           Han couldn’t sleep, which was why he was standing by the window with his newborn son cradled in his arms. The stars burned brighter tonight than they had in a long time. He looked down at the soft, sleeping face of his baby boy. Benjamin; that’s the name they had picked out. Of course, from the moment after Leia had spoken their child’s name, it had always been, and always would be, Ben.

           Ben was their unexpected gift. Neither of them had planned on having a child so early into their marriage, but low and behold, the universe had different plans, as it often did. Especially for Han.

           But in the sleeping boy, he saw something he’d seen in Leia; hope. Hope of a normal life that wouldn’t be lived amidst a war, especially for this beautiful boy who was only a few hours old.

           “Someday, Ben,” Han’s voice was soft, not wanting to wake the babe. “You’ll travel among the stars, and you’ll see planets, and stars, and they will become your home.” He stroked Ben’s cheek with a single finger, and with the lightest of touches. “The stars will guide you, and they will keep you safe. As long as there are stars, you’ll never be alone.” 

* * *

             “Daddy, why do you have to go?” Ben asked, looking at his father. Han smiled softly at him.

            “Because Mommy needs me to deliver a few things.” He explained, for what seemed to be the fifth time today. Still, the dark-haired boy pouted.  
            “Can’t I come too?” the boy asked, practically begging to go with his father on every little trip, no matter where. Han sighed, kneeling down to look him in the eye; those big brown eyes that belonged to Leia – the eyes he loved to see staring back at him.

            “Not this time, Ben.” He said softly, with a hint of sadness in his tone. “Mommy needs you here, and so do I.” He said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You gotta protect her now, while I’m gone, ‘kay?”

            Han picked him up when Ben nodded, still pouting. “What’s wrong, bud?”

            “You’re gonna be lonely without us, Daddy.” Ben reasoned. Han smiled softly, telling him the same thing he had told him when Ben was still a baby.  
            “As long as there are stars, Ben, I’m not alone.” 

* * *

            “I know I’m not supposed to have attachments, but I miss you and Mom.” Ben had been training with Luke for months now. Han smiled at how much his son had changed over the months; he’d grown at least three more inches and his hair was significantly shorter.

            “We miss you too, Ben.” Han said, trying to keep the holo close enough that both he and Leia could see Ben, and far enough away that Ben could see both of them. “But remember what I told you before you left?”

            “Whenever we’re apart, look up at the sky, and up at the stars, and if I can see the stars, I can see you.”

            “Because we are in the stars, Ben. Even if we’re a galaxy apart, we’re always here, whenever you need us.” 

* * *

            A holodisk smashed against the durasteel wall. A figure, tall and muscular, clad in black, stood before it, enraged. Of all the things to survive, it had to be _that_ one. Still, the disk flickered to life, as if unable to be defeated.

            “Ben, I just want to tell you I love you, and if you ever need me-” the holographic image of a younger Han Solo, before his hair turned grey and his skin began to wrinkle, glowed in front of the man who had become his killer.

            “-look up at the stars, and that’s where I’ll be.”

            A hiss came from the room as the holographic image faded away, the recording too damaged to go on. A clunk of metal hitting the floor filled the silence of the dark room. The young man, with his mother’s brown eyes, and his father’s smile, looked up at the night sky; up to the stars.

            It had been years since he’d seen him; years since he’d used the words that fell from his lips this night.

            “I need you, Dad.” He whispered at the stars. And as if in reply, he felt a warm feeling run through him, as if to comfort him. As if to say, _I’m here, son._

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> I was going for cute, not so painful stuff because it's Christmas.
> 
> Merry Christmas, and I hope you like it!


End file.
